


An Scriosóir

by vocal_implant



Category: Cthulhu Mythos - H. P. Lovecraft
Genre: Cthulhu Mythos, Eldritch Abominations, Hermaphrodites, Human/Monster Romance, Implied Manipulation, Implied Murder, Loosely based on Antisepticeye, Other, Swearing Problem, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, basically a giant monster and human fall in love, i don't really know how to tag this, you know the drill
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:21:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24291979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vocal_implant/pseuds/vocal_implant
Summary: To see an Eldritch Abomination in its true form would likely mark the end of days. Instead, archaeologist, Johnathan Miranda stumbles across the tomb of An Scriosóir, a Lovecraftian creature who's bonded to the Earth as his eternal prison. Turns out that An Scriosóir, or the Destroyer, is a tall Irishman with a swearing problem named Aden.
Relationships: Eldritch Abomination/Human
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

Johnathan sat in the tinted window SUV. Never in his life did he think he would be called to Ireland to investigate a tomb. From the preliminary test, the stone was at least three thousand years old so it was easily built by the early Gaelic. Well, not easily built the architecture was even more complex than the Egyptians' tombs. Johnathan was a firm believer in the Ancient Astronaut theories and he loved a good conversation with Giorgio whenever the two encountered each other at a dig site or conference. Apparently this Irish government was trying to keep this quiet and there were armed guards stationed around the perimeter. 

The SUV stopped at the mouth of a cave. This would mostly be exploration and he had the most jurisdiction on-site. Several of his colleagues were gather under a tent in some attempts to map out the area.

"Dr Miranda," Lewis smiled as the Latino looked at what they had done.

"So, any expeditions yet?" Johnathan looked at the map.

"Drone but not yet manned," Troy nodded, drawing out tunnels. "Right here is where we found the opening but we lost connection around here."

"Is the drone still down there?"

"No, we got it out but it's fucked," Ashley looked up from her laptop. "What's your assessment?"

"I'll check out the area for myself but I think I'll go solo," Johnathan looked over the air data they'd picked up. "But why would there be such a high concentration of sulfur. That's weird."

"Maybe it's coming from the tomb. It's low enough you can see but no way in hell should you go in without a mask."

"Right. I'll get some rappelling gear just in case. I'd like to avoid using it but better safe than sorry."

The team split up accordingly. Johnathan enjoyed doing street art on his spare time with rappelling gear but he also love a good cave system. This was going to be new. All his ropes had a glowing strand for visibility but he would like to avoid relying on every sense but sight if possible. Within an hour he was entering the darkness with a typical mask he used for his art but the filter were good enough to keep the sulfur from entering his respiratory system. 

"Alright, you'll loose connection once you reach the tomb, hour before contact we send someone?" Ashley talked to him over the comms.

"Make it two. I'm capable and I don't know how big the place is."

"From our radio scans, not huge but there is a drop of unknown height about 300 meters in. It could be ten feet, it could be 100."

"What do you mean 'not huge'?"

"As you'll see in a few meters, the hallways is two meters wide, three meters tall. No extensions, just the drop."

"Okay," Johnathan sighed, coming to the pale stone. "Two hours with no response."

"See you on the other side, Johnny," he could hear her smile as he walked down the stone and the connection was lost. 

He used a floodlight to guide himself thus far and had another one since he would leave the first light on this level. Then he saw the empty hole on the ground. Three rings were drilled into the wall with an anchor on the ground so he could get down. He took his longest length of rope and put it through the wrings so if one failed the next would catch him. Then a safety hooked into the anchor. The rope was only 50 feet but it he could always add to it as he went down.

"Alright, 10:37, entering the drop," he looked at his watch as he began rappelling down into the dark. 

The flood light provided his perspective to what was about while he did see a floor below is was at least 20 meters lower than his starting point. Once he touched down on this new stone did he no longer smell sulfur. He removed his mask, taking a deep breath. The air was cool on his lungs. Pure oxygen. Mercury ran along the stone walk way to what looked like a lit room. He followed the stone, not longer caring to document the times or the area. The walls were carved with images of a monster covered with eyes. By the end he realized they people this creature terrorized was imprisoned here. As the very end the words Bhanna Amháin were carved into the stone. The was a wall in front blocking the view of the room but Johnathan had no problem walking by. It was like his body called to see this monster. He felt no fear, only excitement.

Around the corner, chalices were ablaze with fire. In the middle of the room was a pedestal, holding a beating heart. Johnathan's eyes darted around before they reached a man at the back of the room. Wires came from the ceiling, piercing his arms a the wrist and bicep and holding his arms up. His legs were also pieced by those wires, pinning him to the stone ground on his knees. Thankfully, the man was covered by tattered fabric around his waist. A large gash was open and bleeding out in his chest, likely where that heart belonged. As Johnathan got closer he realized the man had a third eye on his forehead and his mouth was sewn closed. Even more so the flesh on his fingers and some of his skin was rotted away, exposing pale bone.

The figure jerked up, looking at him with three green eyes. Johnathan flinched but noticed the pain in the man's eyes. God only know's how long he's been kept like this. Based on the age of the stone, at least 2000 years seems like a sound estimate. He took his knife and tried the relax himself. Johnathan got closer but the man didn't move, likely hoping his bonds would be removed. The archaeologist gently held on to the man's chin and worked away at the thread, removing it with his gloved hands. The man looked up, stretching his jaw before let out a light breath.

"Never underestimate humans, brother," he sighed.

"What?" Johnathan raised a brow. "I don't understand."

"Who are you?"

"My name is Johnathan."

"You look like my brother, resemblance is uncanny."

"Sorry to say I'm not. Who are you?"

"What do you mean who am I? I'm the fucking Destroyer."

"Well I hate to say you've been down here a long time."

"How long?"

"By my estimates, at least two or three millennia? Hard to tell."

"Great, just great. How's the world above? Has Cthulhu finally enslaved humanity for the eighth time?"

"No, he hasn't. We're still here. What does Cthulhu have to do with anything- oh, I see now."

"What?"

"You're an Eldritch Abomination."

"The fuck is an Eldritch Abomination? I eat solar system and shit."

"It's like a creature, their true can't be described and anyone who sees it will go insane. You're like Cthulhu or Dagon. But you're bound to human-ish form."

"Doesn't mean I can't eat you."

"Fair. I'll make a deal with you. I help you and in return you let me study you."

"I'm not a fucking animal."

"Considering the carving in the halls, I'd beg to differ."

"Alright, human, how about I offer you a deal? You help me and I'll grant you power beyond mortal imagination."

"You'd make me a monster like you."

"You said it yourself, my true form cannot be described by human means. Regardless, monster is more of an adjective than a noun. But no, you're soul doesn't possess enough energy to reach such a form. Maybe you could have a few more eyes or some extra bones. Little things."

"Then here's a new deal, I help you but you're bound to me. Because you have no soul but you have a heart. I own the heart, I own you."

"Don't expect me to be some prefect pet, human. Fine. I've got nothing better to offer."

"Pleasure doing business," Johnathan picked up the creature's beating heart and put it in a box in his backpack. 

"Are you going to fucking help me?" the creature sneered.

"Be patient, I need to cut those wires or you aren't going anywhere."

Johnathan took the bolt cutters he often used for old locks and cut the wires in the man's arms first. The creature relaxed his back for the first time in thousands of year, his bony fingers running through his hair. One his legs came undone, the creature stood up and stretched. 

"Turn around," his finger made a turning motion as Johnathan did so. 

He looked to the side at the shadow of a creature the size of the room. A tentacle reached around and latched onto Johnathan's neck. The archaeologist tried to get away as the tentacle sucked the blood from his body. The tentacle let go before the massive shadow was reduced to the form of the man.

"Alright, we're good," the creature sounded a lot more alive.

Johnathan turned to see the man much better looking, his hair was shorter and smoother, beard was trimmed and the skin was returned to his body. The human took into account the strong muscles on the man as well as tattoos of eyes accenting his skin as well as a bright green eye on each palm. To top it all off he was dress in a plain white t-shirt and pair of black ripped jeans with red fishnets underneath.

"By the way, I don't think we had a proper introduction. My name is An Scriosóir, in English it translates to The Destroyer however just because I kind of like you, you may call me Aden," the creature spoke as the less human eyes around his body closed up and disappeared.

"Dr Johnathan Miranda. I don't care what you call me," the human looked up to the Irishman.

"Mh, nice to meet you, Johnathan. I have a feeling this will be the beginning of an extraordinary partnership."


	2. Too Much

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's where it starts to get messy

Johnathan just laid in bed with the bodies of his colleagues flashing through his mind. Aden never slept and instead often sat on the balcony of his owner's condo. The archaeologist just finally got up and joined the creature who had clearly let loose. What were typically thick tattoos now were over 100 green eyes covering the black-haired man's torso and arms.

"You seem touch deprived," Aden chuckled, making Johnathan flinch when a green tentacle caressed his face.

Johnathan has no idea where the limb even came from but he had no desire to find out.

"Come on, I've seen your browser history. You aren't slick," the creature made all the unnatural eyes on his body close up save for the ones on his hands.

"Leave me alone," he sighed.

"John, you sat here with me. As you are my owner, it is my job to be a prick but also help you out every now and then. I'm sorry for killing almost everyone on-site."

"Fine."

"Fine to what? You may be on the eccentric side but that does not excuse bad communication."

"Fine to it all. I don't care."

"Damn, that easy? Come on, show some fucking passion," Aden slapped Johnathan.

The human's neck jerked to the side but he didn't do anything in return.

"I was imprisoned for three thousand years. Yeah, I was fucking depressed and I slept a lot but I still have drive for shit," the creature stood up, his fingers turning into long green tentacles and grasping Johnathan arms.

"Aden, what the hell?! Fucking let me-" the human was silenced by another limb wrapping around his mouth.

He pulled the human back into the condo and into Aden's room. Johnathan thrashed, trying to escape but he wasn't really much against a creature that eats planets. More of the same green tentacles held Johnathan at bay until he stopped struggling when Aden did nothing.

"Now, " Aden sighed. "I'm going to let you go and we're going to have a conversation. I know you're depressed but life fucking sucks and shit happens. Granted most people don't have their colleagues killed by a giant monster but still, shit happens."

He retracted the tentacles back into pale fingers, landing Johnathan on his bed.

"Okay, I know you're pissed but you and I need to have good communication moving forwards especially if you're going to get this turned on by me."

Not even Johnathan noticed his erection until the creature mentioned it.

"Now, while I can take care of your problem quite easily, humans have boundaries. First things first, I'm going to get a job at the record store down the street. May as well pull my own weight around here. I have to eat a person about every six months but I'll keep it far away. Now as for you, just ask when you need or want something. I can work with you accordingly. Are we clear?"

"For being the destroyer of worlds, you're really polite."

"When I want to be. Now are you going to lay there with a hard-on or are you going to ask for help?"

"You're a dick."

"When I want to be. You're mortal, how's that?"

"Fuck you."

"I mean you can."

"Can you please just help me?"

"Of course, sweetheart, what in particular do you want?"

"I will honestly take anything at this point. You're kinda hot so I don't really care."

"Aw, I'm hot?"

"Don't let it go to your head."

"It's going to my dick more than my head. Now you can just relax and enjoy the moment. I'll handle everything," the creature gave a sickeningly sweet smile. 

Johnathan never realized Aden's tongue was split. For being the tattooed version of Indiana Jones, he never looked into body mods like that. Regardless, that freak of nature was taking his clothes off. Aden's body was, as expected, covered in more tattoos of eyes but for the sake of Johnathan's comfort he closes up the extra eyes on his palms. But Johnathan had to do a once over as Aden straddled his waist. 

"Wait, you have both?" the human looked up as the creature gave him a slight smirk.

"Yes, I do in fact have a cock and a pussy. By the way, my cum looks like oil and doesn't taste half bad," Aden kissed Johnathan's jaw. "Now what do you happen to be packing, Dr Miranda?"

Johnathan just gave in, pulling off his Hybrid Theory shirt and tossing it to the side. Aden watched him intently as he pulled off Johnathan's boxers. It's not that the archaeologist was small by any means but he hadn't gotten laid in quite some time. Johnathan closed his eyes before feeling the tentacles wrap around his wrists again but also holding onto his hips and spreading the man's legs. 

"A-" another tentacle gagged him, the green limb shoving itself in his mouth. 

The creature above him seemed to grow the limbs from his sides, his pale skin transitioning to the slick green flesh. He pulled at his organic bonds but the tentacles had almost no give.

"Come on, I told you I would handle everything. Relax. God, you're so tense," Aden leaned down. "I'll make this feel good for both of us, don't you worry."

Aden positioned his hips over Johnathan and eased himself down onto the human. A thin tentacle also prodded at Johnathan's entrance, the limb slipping in with some resistance and erecting a moan around the other green limb. This one was just to open him up before it was removed in favor of a slightly thicker tentacle that pushed into him, creating a bigger stretch. But the creature had more in mind for his owner. Being an Eldritch abomination had the benefit of not being bound by physical or natural law. And goddammit Aden was going to take advantage of that. 

The tentacle inside of Johnathan expanded, the thickness of Aden's limb stretching him far enough he was afraid he would tear. Aden began to ride the human's dick at a slow pace while he hoped his partner would adjust. He eased his pace to move the tentacle, thrusting it up into Johnathan. The man didn't even fight back, moaning around the green extremity that now almost felt comfortable as it filled his mouth. He never had a gag reflex and that was apparent as Aden seemed to force more of it into his mouth. 

Aden had stopped riding his partner, instead growing another tentacle to occupy his unfilled rectum while Johnathan comfortably pulsed and occasionally trusted upwards into his vagina. The tentacle inside of Johnathan continued to expand and thrust deeper into the man enough so, there was a small bulge in his stomach.

"I can feel you're close, don't stop on my account,"Aden sighed, jerking himself off.

The creature's teasing was starting to sent his partner over the edge, his body tightening with every thrust. Johnathan's back arched as Aden brought him closer and closer. The human let out a loud moan as he came inside of Aden. A few seconds later he was able to bringing himself to a good orgasm. An oily black liquid spilled onto Johnathan's stomach and his flaccid lengths. Even the tentacles seemed to react as the archaeologist felt a heat in his ass. All the tentacles pulled out and away from him and laid limp off the side of the bed. Aden rolled over to lay next to Johnathan.

"In my many thousands of years alive, that has to be the best sex I've ever had. Well, I said it myself, don't underestimate humans," Aden looked at Johnathan with a slight smile.

"In my many years of digging up tombs, you were by far my favorite. But do you always fuck like that?"

"With humans, kinda. I'm not usually that smooth though."

"Wait, can you get pregnant?"

"Yes, I can. You likely did impregnate me but I can basically make my body naturally expel everything."

"Sounds painful."

"It is so I'll wait a few weeks to see if I am in the first place."

"Never thought I'd be a dad at 26."

"You're 26? Talk about age gap."

"Well what are you?"

"I can estimate about 5,500 Earth years or so. I don't know the exact time away but I was 2,743 before I was imprisoned."

"Old man."

"Oh, ha ha. If I actually had your kids they would not be human."

"You say that like it's a bad thing."

"Well, if you can not be driven to insanity before they can take human form, you'd probably be able to see me."

"You just seem big."

"Well humans can't describe me but I can. I have two heads, my body has five mouths and as you could guess, a lot of tentacles for your entertainment. Then, like I am here, eyes fucking everywhere. It's like, fuck what are the called? Squids. I look like a fucked up squid."

"How can you see with all those eyes?"

"My brain is 1000 times more complex than yours, I can build a full picture of everything. When everyone is open, I can see a full 360. Nothing can sneak up on me."

"Bet."

"When everything is open. I know you hate my palms enough, I don't think you'd ever get used to 300 eyes, give or take. And each one moves independently."

"You're so fucking weird."

"When I want to."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the choppy cut to this but I didn't feel like writing a scene where a bunch of people die at a dig site and shit hits the fan for Johnathan. Next chapter will be more fluid


End file.
